Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the treatment of patients with lung diseases and, more particularly, to devices, systems, and methods for implementing a dynamic 3D lung map view for tool navigation inside a patient's lungs.
Description of Related Art
Lung cancer has an extremely high mortality rate, especially if it is not diagnosed in its early stages. The National Lung Screening Trial has demonstrated that a reduction in mortality occurs if diagnostic scans such as computed tomography (CT) scans are used for early detection for those at risk of contracting the disease. While CT scans increase the possibility that small lesions and nodules in the lung can be detected, these lesions and nodules still require biopsy and cytological examination before a diagnosis can be rendered and treatment can be undertaken.
To perform a biopsy, as well as many treatments, navigation of tools within the lungs to the point of biopsy or treatment is necessary. Accordingly, improvements to systems and methods of navigating are continually being sought.